


kultura

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: hydrangeas [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Half-Filipino Iwaizumi Hajime, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: (n.) culturecultivation of learningheadcanons on how the haikyuu characters would be if there was a buwan ng wika culmination and they were in one big highschool.
Series: hydrangeas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949
Kudos: 14





	kultura

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent headcanons i made bc i missed buwan ng wika culminations

In 1997, the month of August was declared as the National Language Month or Buwan ng Wika by President Fidel Ramos - thus, listing it as one of the Philippines' cultural events.

The Department of Education, along with the National Commission for Culture and Arts collaborate in order to ensure that the traditions are kept alive and are experienced by the younger generation. Though it is declared to be a month-long event, it is usually celebrated at the end of the month, with an entire day reserved packed with activities for teachers and students alike to participate in.

These headcanons are fruit of the experiences that I've garnered in the many Buwan ng Wika Culminations I've had over the years. By no means does it paint an accurate picture of such a great experience, since schools tend to have different events during that day. I just took the common themes and put the Haikyuu!! characters in this setting.

**table of contents.**

↳ **KASUOTAN** : attire. what kind of traditional attire will they wear?

↳ **AKTIBIDAD** : events/activities. what will they participate in? will they play traditional sports, party games, or literary events?

↳ **TANGHALIAN :** lunch. it’s time to eat - what role will they play in preparation for the big meal to share (if they even help at all)?

↳ **PARANGAL :** awards. at the end of the day, it’s time to crown the kings of the respective events. who will be the ones to bring home the sash and scepter? [DRABBLE]

* * *

  


**note.** these are but a few of the traditional clothing in the philippines, but there are so much more out there - especially those of the many indigenous tribes. you can check more out here.

> **BARONG TAGALOG**

kita (classic beige, gold details), daichi (black base,silver details), asahi, tsukishima (white base, gold details), oikawa (the one with priest-like collars and a ph flag pin), kuroo (black base, red details), hinata (neon orange base, fiery red details _baby why_ ), ushijima, kai, terushima (beige base, basilica art), bokuto (no undershirt!!! **WHY** and **HOW** ), miya twins (matching black and white/white and black barongs + decked out in jewelry. very hacienda owner vibes), tendou (+ salakot and rain cape/kalapiaw), semi, inuoka

> **CAMISA de CHINO**

kageyama (matching blue slacks+slippers), sugawara (w panyo and salakot), akaashi, noya, tanaka, aone, goshiki, matsukawa and hanamaki (wanted to flex their biceps), ennoshita, shirabu, komori, koganegawa, yaku (panyo, salakot _and_ pitak/sundang, i am afraid and attracted to u sir), yamaguchi, taketora (wore slides instead of slippers)

> **TST: tshirts, slacks, tela**

_these are the ppl who either forgot that today was the culmination day, or could not be bothered w itchy barongs_

KENMA, SUNA (both are in their undershirts, school slacks and a curtain they threw over their shoulder), fukunaga (genuinely forgot), lev

  


> **LITERARY EVENTS**

kita (balagtasan), sakusa (tagisan ng talino/quiz bee), yachi (talumpati/speech), osamu (debate), yamaguchi (sanaysay/essay writing), shirabu (debate adjudicator), semi (same day montage editing), tendou (balagtasan), kai (balagtasan adjudicator), watari (debate)

> **SPORTS**

nishinoya (sepak takraw), tanaka (amazing race, patintero), tsukishima (bulan-bulan sub), yamaguchi (tumbang preso), atsumu (basketball sub/waterboy), hinata (chinese garter), matsukawa (basketball), terushima (amazing race),

> **SAYAWIT (modern + traditional dance fusion):**

kageyama, ushijima, kuroo (instigator ng budots >:( ), KYOTANI

> **FOLK DANCE**

aone (tinikling), akaashi (carinosa !!!!), hanamaki (sayaw sa bangko), suna (tinikling bamboo person), bokuto (pandango sa ilaw), oikawa (carinosa !!!), fukunaga (maglalatik), ennoshita (tinikling), washio (sayaw sa bangko), konoha (tinikling), goshiki (maglalatik), reon (carinosa !!!!!)

> **PARTY GAMES**

kindaichi (trip to jerusalem), lev (pera or bayong), oikawa (message relay), taichi (pabitin), daishou (teacher guessing game)

> **NO EVENT**

kenma (“art club” but hides behind the stage), asahi and daichi (student gov), sugawara (filipino club member), futakuchi (tour guide of the judges)

  


> **ORGANIZERS**

daichi (class president, is tired), sugawara (carefree vice president, brought lechon manok/grilled chicken), yamaguchi (secretary, brought banana leaves, utensils), akaashi (treasurer, budgeted class funds), yaku (sgt at arms, brought ), tendou (candies for prizes), fukunaga (emcee), yachi (very cliche chalk art, love u bb)

> **COOKERIST**

_let it be known they have that towel over the shoulder moment going on_

iwaizumi (brought raw fish, flexes on how he cleans it), osamu and kita (rice duty), matsukawa and hanamaki (brought the grill and the coal), kyotani (grill duty), bokuto (trying his best to start a fire), nishinoya (the one who starts the fire)

> **DRINKS + errands**

asahi, atsumu, tanaka, aone, taketora, terushima

> **SPONSORS**

oikawa ( “too pretty to do work”), ushijima (2 pans pancit guisado), sakusa (left his chiffon cake and left), suna (chocolate cake), kenma (3 diff. viands, actually offered for catering services)

> **CHILDREN**

hinata (lechon manok), kageyama (2 pans pancit _canton/_ instant noodles), lev (already snacking on the chiffon cake), goshiki (table arrangement, lechon manok), suna (setting up _banig_ /sleeping mat)

  


After a long day of festivities, awards were given out to those who stood out in their field. For the sportsmanship award, it was given to NIshinoya Yuu, who participated in several sports and played valiantly against his competition, but always made sure that his teammates had their time to shine. Several other awards were presented, such as the winners of the many literary events, as well as for individual and team sports.

But it wasn’t that that everyone was waiting for, no. It was the one true award that would crown them as the best dressed and best mannered of all: the esteemed Ginoong Haikyuu Award (roughly Mr. Haikyuu Award, kinda like Mr. Universe).

Several names were called forward, and they waited with bated breath who would come out wearing the crown.

Will it be Sawamura Daichi, with his crisp black barong tagalog and princely silver detailing? Will it be Tendou Satori, with his though simplistic barong, but eye-catching accessories?

Or will it be Kita Shinsuke, in all his regal glory?

The answer didn’t lie between them, for it was already decided from the beginning.

Iwaizumi Hajime.

He was mostly absent during the festivities, only appearing to during lunch time to help cook and to eat his fill. And there was a reason why.

Lo and behold Iwaizumi, clad in the uniform of the Gregorio del Pilar, complete with the sword and the steed. His hair was parted the same way as the boy general’s, and there were scratch marks all over him, as if he had just come from the battlefield.

The horse neighed softly as he rode into the crowd, parting the sea of people who watched him in all his glory. He was around long enough to receive his award, taking off shortly after.

There was an air of mystery around him, and many wondered if it was really Iwaizumi who took the award, or the actual Goyo.

He never told them he was rushing home to return his grandfather’s horse, who was supposed to be loaded into its carriage fifteen minutes ago.


End file.
